Drabbles From The Sock Drawer
by Argyle.S
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter Drabbles. Multiple Pairings, Genres, Etc.
1. Clueless

Title: Clueless

Summary: Harry is thinking of fixing up Remus.

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Tonks/Hestia Jones

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all associated characters, places, spells etc. belong to J. K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them for a use I'm rather sure she wouldn't approve of. No money is being made.

Warnings: Language a teenager would use.

Author's Notes: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist.

* * *

Harry shook his head. "Does Lupin seem tense to you guys?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "Poor bloke really needs to get shagged if you ask me."

Harry thought about it for a minute. "You know, he spends a whole lot of time with Tonks. Maybe we could get them to hook up."

Hermione snorted.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Lupin is gay."

"No way!"

"Harry, trust me."

"You're not fucking serious."

"No, but Remus was."

After seeing the looks on Ron and Harry's faces, she decided not to mention that Tonks was at that moment shagging Hestia Jones in the hall closet.


	2. I Know Harry Loves Me

Title: I Know Harry Loves Me

Summary: Harry and Ginny's relationship isn't quite traditional.

Pairing: Harry/Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all associated characters, places, spells etc. belong to J. K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them for a use I'm rather sure she wouldn't approve of. No money is being made.

Warnings: Infidelity.

* * *

I know Harry loves me.

Some people would question it. They would look at what happens every Thursday night as say that it's obvious he doesn't.

I understand.

The first time it happened I was livid. I thought I finally had him to myself.

They swore it would never happen again.

Two months later I caught them again.

I should have known I'd always have to share with Ron and Hermione.

So on Thursday nights I don't say anything.

But I'm the one that wakes up next to him every Friday morning.

And that's why I know Harry loves me.


	3. It Would Have Been Easy

Title: It Would Have Been Easy

Summary: Once, a long time ago, he failed to heed his own advice.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all associated characters, places, spells etc. belong to J. K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them for a use I'm rather sure she wouldn't approve of. No money is being made.

* * *

It would have been easy. Just a wave of the wand and two words.

I tell the students that there will come a day when they are faced with a choice between what is right and what is easy.

I know.

From bitter experience I know.

Long decades ago, I chose what was easy.

I assuaged my own guilt with platitudes.

"He's still a child."

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

In truth, I knew even then.

It is our choices that make us who we are.

I'd seen his choices.

I should have killed Tom when I had the chance.


	4. Just One Question

Title: Just One Question

Summary: It's the day after Voldemort's death, and someone has a question.

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all associated characters, places, spells etc. belong to J. K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them for a use I'm rather sure she wouldn't approve of. No money is being made.

* * *

Blood seeped through the bandage on his arm. He ignored it and stared at the graves.

Two markers. Two dates. Three names.

He had hated them all for so long. Right now that familiar hate was the only place he could find comfort.

Voldemort was dead, killed by the whelp and his two co-conspirators.

He'd paid for the whelp's triumph. The pain as the dark mark boiled away was indescribable.

And then... what?

He didn't know. For the first time, he didn't know.

Gentle, calloused hands rested on his shoulders.

He looked up at Remus.

"What now?"

"Now, we live."


	5. Look At Her

Title: Look At Her

Summary: Someone's watching Hermione.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all associated characters, places, spells etc. belong to J. K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them for a use I'm rather sure she wouldn't approve of. No money is being made.

* * *

Look at her.

She's nothing. Just a filthy mudblood whore.

Dumbledore' mudblood lovers adore her. They love it when she bounces in her seat and waves her arm in the air as if to say, "Me, me, I know the answer!"

I'm a Malfoy. My mother's a Black. We trace our lines back before Merlin, yet it's her they shower with praise.

Filth like her has no place here. No right.

I'm itching to wipe that smug look from her face. It would be so easy.

Two words.

It would break Potty and the Weasel.

Let father sneer at that.


	6. No Peace For The Living

Title: No Peace For The Living

Summary: Someone is being haunted.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all associated characters, places, spells etc. belong to J. K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them for a use I'm rather sure she wouldn't approve of. No money is being made.

* * *

He haunts me. For fifteen years, I was rid of him and now he haunts me. Ten months out of every year he sits in my classroom, he sits at the Gryffindor table, he struts around the halls.

He haunts me. He levels his wife's accusing green eyes at me. He reminds me that he saved my life. He haunts me, yet I have no choice but to defend his ghost with my life.

They say there is no rest for the wicked and they are right.

But James Potter makes sure there is no peace for the living, either.


	7. The Common Room

Title: The Common Room

Summary: Three people's thoughts one night in the common room.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all associated characters, places, spells etc. belong to J. K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them for a use I'm rather sure she wouldn't approve of. No money is being made.

* * *

_Ron_

Bushy hair. Ink stained fingers. A book bag stuffed to bursting. A prefect badge. A look of supreme confidence.

They see a lot when they look at her. They just don't see her.

They don't notice that she hasn't turned the page in hours. They have no idea that there's a picture of her parents tucked into the book. They don't realize just how heavily Harry's burden weighs on her.

Dad told me once that Bravery is not running away, even though you're afraid.

If they knew how afraid she was, they'd never question why she was in Gryffindor again.

_Harry_

I watch him watch her. I see the longing in his eyes. He thinks he's subtle. He thinks no one notices.

He never was the smart one.

I've envied him so long. His family, his anonymity, even his hand me down robes. He may look threadbare and twice mended, but always, always wrapped in love.

He tries so hard. I know he does. He spends more time on homework that anyone realizes. He slips down to the pitch when no one's looking.

He wants so much to be someone great, someone respected.

I would give anything just to be him.

_Hermione_

The common room is quiet, but tension hangs in the air. I know I'm being watched, but tonight I just pretend it's like it was before. I pretend I'm not staring at a picture of my parents, wondering how long it will be before the war claims them. I pretend that I don't want to be wrapped up in strong arms and hidden away from the horrors outside these walls. I pretend I'm not terrified that one of them will break under the pressure of the prophecy or that the other will die trying to protect us.

It doesn't help.


	8. Used To It

Title: Used To It

Summary: Tonks hurts sometimes.

Pairing: Remus/Tonks, Remus/Sirius, Remus/Lily UST, Tonks/Other Female Character

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all associated characters, places, spells etc. belong to J. K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them for a use I'm rather sure she wouldn't approve of. No money is being made.

Warnings: Not a Happy Fic.

* * *

The thing about being able to look like anyone is, you get used to people not knowing who you are. It hurts sometimes, but you get used to it.

It hurt when, drunk and hurting, he called me Sirius when he came inside me.

After that, I would have a dick and long black hair. It hurt less, because I got used to it.

It hurt when he asked me to have red hair and called me Lily.

After a while, I got used to it.

Just like it hurts that he can't be her.

But I'm used to it.


End file.
